


SasuHina Month Day Ten || Historical Romance

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: In the Georgian era, there's little for women to do than hunt for husbands. And when a new family with two sons moves into their county...Hinata and Hanabi have little time to lose.





	SasuHina Month Day Ten || Historical Romance

From very young, it has been impressed upon her that the most key of her purposes will be, in fact, to wed...and wed well.

With two daughters and no sons, having lost his wife so early, Hiashi Hyūga has been left with few options. With a dead twin brother and a sister-in-law left with the only male heir in their line, it’s almost certain that any and all inheritance from both estates will be deferred to his nephew, rather than his daughters.

Therefore, all his hopes lie with both Hinata and Hanabi marrying well.

At nineteen years old now, Hinata is in her prime. Well-educated for a lady, with abilities to draw, to dance, to sing, to sew, and even play the piano, she is the portrait of a future wife. Soft-spoken, well-mannered, and sweetly tempered, she needs only to meet the man who will have her.

Having been told again and again since her mother’s death that her role is preordained, Hinata has long since accepted such a lot...if not a bit somberly. Hiashi has not the heart to marry again. There will be no son of his own to inherit. Instead, he struggles to arrange interviews and meetings with other affluent men of the county. For it’s true, the Hyūga estate does well...but his daughters will be left with only dowries of mediocre size once Neji takes on the land and money.

But misfortune seems to follow in his wake. Again and again, circumstances have failed to align. Suitor after suitor has either refused, or been made unable to accept. And soon, he fears there may be no options left.

...but then, a miracle.

“What news from town, Tokuma?” Hiashi asks this morning, eyes scanning the paper briefly.

“The only thing of note would be the taking of an empty property by a new family, sir.”

With a flutter, Hiashi folds the paper down, looking over it to his distant, employed relative. “...oh?”

Upstairs, still dressing before breakfast, Hinata glances up as a knock sounds against her door. “...yes?”

Given leave, Hanabi steps in, lips pursed in a pout. “Natsu fumbled my hair _again_ \- can you fix it?”

“All right, all right...come and sit.” Removing the ribbons from her sister’s hair, Hinata sorts it with a brush before applying her usual style.

“Father seems delighted this morning.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, he left before he finished breakfast to go somewhere. He didn’t say where. But Tokuma said there’s a new family moved nearby, and Father went to introduce himself.”

Immediately, Hinata’s eyes lift from her task, pausing. “...a new family…?”

“He didn’t know much more than that.” Turning in her seat to look at her sister, Hanabi asks, “...do you think Father means to check for a suitor?”

“...I’d imagine so. He’s grown quite d-desperate as of late.” Urging Hanabi back around, Hinata continues her work. “...there, all done. Now, down to the table with you.”

The sisters eat alone, Hiashi still nowhere to be found. He doesn’t return, in fact, until late in the day. By then, the news has spread to everyone on the estate, and his daughters rush to meet him.

“Are there sons?” Hanabi asks as he leaves his carriage. “Will Hinata marry one of them?”

“They are to attend a ball this Friday next,” Hiashi replies. “...and we shall make an appearance as well, when I will introduce you.”

Giddy, Hanabi begins rambling as she takes off back toward the house. Hinata, however, lingers back. “...are they agreeable?” is her idle question.

“I met only one son - the other was absent. The elder, Itachi, is very soft-spoken, very agreeable. The younger, I hear, is a bit more...standoffish. Your age. But you will have a chance to meet them both come Friday. Whichever you better catch the eye of is what matters. The rest you can sort out once you’re wed and have nothing else to fear.”

Slowing to a stop as Hiashi keeps on toward the house, Hinata lingers, expression falling.

...right.

The manor is all aflutter the week before the ball. Both girls have dresses freshly tailored and touched up, adorned with ribbons and perfectly fitted. As they make for the hall to host the dance, Hinata can’t help the butterflies she feels in her gut. It’s been some time since she last met a suitor...and she’s sure the other girls of the county will be just as eager to snap the brothers up. She can only hope all her grooming for this task will serve her well.

A bit crowded, they must wait a while before making it to the doors, disembarking and making their way in. Familiar faces abound - it seems the news of newcomers has everyone willing to gather and see. Keeping close to her party, Hinata tries to spot the newest guests.

Within, dancing has already started, and Hiashi gets confirmation that the brothers have yet to arrive. “Fashionably late,” he mutters, releasing his daughters to go and start dancing.

Hanabi is quick to acquiesce, Hinata lingering with a few local girls around her age. Partners seem a bit scarce, so she’ll wait her turn...and linger by the doorway. Just in case.

Five minutes pass. Then ten. Absorbed in conversation, Hinata looks up as the hall seems to quiet.

...they’re here.

A family of four: rather small for their era. On either side flank the pair’s parents: their father, a square-jawed, barrel-chested man...and their mother, a slender, almost haughty-looking beauty. Between them, the sons. The elder, a bit taller, wears raven hair in a long tail. He almost looks...perhaps a bit frail. And beside him, the young, with black hair untamed and a wary gaze.

The host greets them, and with that, the hall eases back into its festivities.

Seeing her father catch her eye, Hinata moves to join him. “My elder daughter, Hinata,” he offers as she curtsies before the newcomers. “Hanabi is already dancing. Hinata...this is Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha.”

“A pleasure,” she offers softly, smiling warmly. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your time in our county this far…?”

“It’s far less crowded than London,” Fugaku quickly agrees, arms crossed. “We’ll see how we fare.”

“It is a quiet lifestyle here, but diverting in its own way,” Hiashi assures them. “But perhaps for now, one of the young gentlemen would like to dance…?”

After a tick, it’s not Itachi, but Sasuke that steps forward. “If I may…?”

Giving a nod, Hinata offers her hand, a bit curious at the pause and gesture. Her father had named the younger brother as standoffish...why would he take the initiative, then?

...it would seem she’s much to learn about these newcomers, yet.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I've always wanted to write something like this xD Technically I started a fic like it on ff.net ages ago that I never finished with another Hinata ship, but...sadly I lost interest when I had a rather lengthy illness, BUT! Here's my second, shorter shot at it lol
> 
> No idea if I'll do more, but...here's a taste of it? It was my first thought at the word 'historical', haha~
> 
> Anyway, that's it for SHM today! Be back later for my daily - thanks for reading~


End file.
